For example, in a conventional elevator apparatus disclosed in JP 2003-10468 A, a speed governor monitors whether the running speed of a car reaches an over speed. The speed governor sets, from car running speed pattern information and car call registration information, an over speed which should be judged as abnormal, and compares the actual car running speed and the set over speed.
However, in the conventional elevator apparatus, the speed governor obtains the car running speed pattern information and the car call registration information from a control panel. Therefore, when a runaway car is due to an abnormal control panel, information from the control panel can also be abnormal, and thus, there is a fear that the speed governor cannot detect the over speed or the speed governor unnecessarily actuates a braking device.